When The Dead Screw Over The Living
by TheInkWriterX
Summary: In a world where myths are real and humans are a dying race. A Vampire named Jayden is inlove with a human named Rachel and will put her life on the line to keep her safe. What happens when she meets another human that makes her feel the same way? OC/Rachel Sam/Kurt Finn/Puck and more.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys I'm back. Sorry for being MIA but I'm back on track now. I will also be continuing my other stories as well. Review and more updates will be made.

* * *

"I don't want to hurt you." She whispered as the gun shook in her hand. My bright red eyes twinkled with delight and I grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"You should be more worried about me hurting you. Shouldn't you? I mean c'mon. I'm an indestructible, immortal, ruthless vampyre and you are a pathetic human that would make a tasty meal. Who do you think is going to win this battle?" I said as I slowly circled her. My tan fingers brushed against my prey's creamy white shoulder. I smiled evilly as I felt goose bumps rise on my fingertips. I stood behind her and breathed lightly into her ear.

"I'm stronger than anyone you met. I'm faster than anyone in the world. You can't get away from me. You're at my mercy. You will do as I say."I say as I snake her arms around the defenseless girl's waist. I dragged my tongue from behind the girl's ear down her neck. The girl shivered then gasped as I bit her neck. The girl held on tightly to my strong lean body that was holding her up. She moaned softly at the feeling of the blood draining and being filled with a new liquid. This liquid was cold and chilled her to the bone.

My eyes glow a deep crimson as I sucked the life out of the girl eagerly. The girl's grip on me started to loosen and I knew the girl was almost dead. I sucked the hot liquid from the girl's body until there wasn't a drop left. I bent down and took the gun from the ground. i didn't notice the girl drop it in the first place. I ran quickly away from the scene with renewed strength and threw the gun in the trash knowing I had no use for it.

I ran a hand through my short black hair and composed myself. I jumped down into the sewer; gagging at the smell at first. I raced quickly to the end of the sewer and then jumped up high running across the wall into a small opening. I slid into the opening with ease and crawled to an intersection. I turned left and dropped down into a beautifully decorated black and red room.

"My fellow Neck Romancers! I'm home!" I half-screamed letting my friends know I was back. I heard a hiss that could belong to no other but my good friend, Finn. He stepped out of the darkness.

"Did you get it?" He hissed naturally. I nod and toss him the bag I had in my back pocket. He smirked and undid the tiny knot that kept the bag closed. He reached in and pulled out the green emerald ring.

"I can't believe it! It's the witch's ring!" Rachel said as she run up and grabbed it from Finn's hands. He hissed as he tried to get it back. Kurt walked out and sat on a black leather chair. He watched the two struggle, silently. Puck dropped in from the same opening I entered in. He smacked me on the back lightly and went over to Kurt and kissed his cheek. I grabbed Rachel by the waist and kiss her neck softly. She relaxed in my arms long enough for Finn to take the ring. I laid kisses tenderly on her neck. She smiled and turned around in my arms.

"I'm so proud that you got the ring, baby." I smile and kiss her softly.

"Thank you babe." I say as I squeeze her ass. She giggles and leans up and whispers in my ear.

"Later." I smile widely.

"Great job Jayden." Finn says as he looks at me.

"Did you see Puck out there?" He said with a frown.

"No I didn't see your little boyfriend." I responded then kiss Rachel softly.

"Well Rach and I are gonna be in our room. Don't interrupt us." Rachel hummed as she took my hand and lead us to our shared bedroom. As so I we entered she pushed me on the bed and locked the door. She crawls on top of me and straddles my hips. I lean up on my elbows and kiss her softly.

"I love you, Rach." She smiles and kisses me again.

"I love you too. I didn't think you were coming back." She says with a pout.

"For you I'll always come back." She pushes down on my chest and I lay all the way down and she kisses me passionately.

* * *

A/N: Soooo? What'd you guys think? Do you like my OC? Review and let me know what you think. I know I've fallen behind but I'll pick up with my other stories as well.


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't believe you would do that!" Rachel screamed at me. Now I'm sure you're wondering how this happened. Well we were about to get it on when she asked me to drink from her. I said no because I wasn't hungry. Now Rachel being Rachel she knew my eating habits. She flipped about me drinking from someone else. Now this is where we are.

"Rach, babe c'mon. I only drunk from someone else because I don't want you to become my slave. You know that's what happens when a vampire feeds off a human too long. I don't want to you to be like that. I'm sorry but you've got to understand. I love you." Rachel huffs and pouts but then comes over to me and buries her face into my neck knowing I'm right. I smile and wrap my arms around her tiny body. I kiss the top of her head.

"Her blood wasn't as sweet as yours, babe." Her body shook as she chuckled. I pick her up and lay her on the bed and kiss her softly. She pouts.

"I'm sleepy."

"This is why you shouldn't get angry with me. Your tiny body can't handle all the anger love and especially lust you have for me." I smile down at her.

"Shut up." She smiles back and kisses me lightly. I plop down beside her and spoon her from behind. Soon after we began to cuddle I hear Rachel's pulse slow.

"Sleep well, my sweet." I say as I get up from the bed and open my coffin. I step into the coffin and lay down crossing my arms to make an 'X' over my chest. I blow lightly commanding the wind to blow the coffin shut softly and silently as to not wake Rachel. I close my eyes.

I drift into my deep slumber of the night and begin to dream. In my dream I'm sitting at a local coffee shop late at night. I get up and throw out my half-full cup of coffee. I never really liked the taste of human foods or drinks of any kind. I walk out of the shop and head down the street. I walked into the pitch black alley in my normal route to head home. Suddenly someone grabs me and pushes me against the brick wall of the building behind me. I adjust my vision so I can clearly see the person pinning me against the wall.

A blonde girl a few inches shorter than me with hazel green eyes was holding my wrist tightly. I lift an eyebrow as I eye her slender fit body. Then I rip my hands out of her grasp. She looks shocked for a few moments. I suppose she thought she was doing a good job of keeping me in place.

"Who are you?" I ask her in a curious tone. She stays quite for minutes before she begins to speak.

"Quinn Fabray. I was sent to find you." I raise my eyebrow high. This girl knows how to spark my curiosity.

"By whom?"

"I'm not allowed to say."

"What do you want with me?"

"I was just supposed to catch you but-"

"But that's not possible because you're just a human." Quinn nods in agreement. She then reaches behind her back and pulls out a wooden stake and stabs me in the heart repeatedly. As my vision blurs I faintly hear her say.

"That's for killing my sister."

I wake up and shoot straight up in my coffin and hit my head on the lid.

"Ow." I say as I rub my head and curse under my breath. Within seconds the lid flies open and Rachel is peering over me.

"Are you okay?"She says concerned and I hiss and sink deep into my coffin at the sunlight. My skin starts to smoke and I continue to hiss. Rachel quickly realizes this and runs to close the drapes and returns to the coffin. I slowly sit up and I hiss softly.

"I'm sorry, baby. You woke up early then you usually do." I nod.

"It's okay. I had a weird dream. That's all." I smile slightly.

"Are you sure everything is okay?" I nod to reassure her.

"Okay." She leans down and kisses me softly.

"Good morning."

"Good morning indeed, my love."

A/N: So what'd you guys think? Review and let me know. Until the next update. Ciao.


End file.
